


Magic Hour

by NoNameMiss



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Humor, I'll probably add more characters later on too, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameMiss/pseuds/NoNameMiss
Summary: Moving places, renting cheap apartments, working normal people jobs- okay, so the magic perfume is a bit risky, but past experiences told him he had absolutelynothingto worry about...But of course some guy just had to walk in on a singing teddy bear.





	1. Sir Laura Fernandéz's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple work of fiction, end of story. I respect both Yuzuru and Javier, as well as any other skaters mentioned in this fic, so please don't use this fic(or this pairing) to harass them or any other actual, real life skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this is my first ever fic, thank you to anyone who clicked on this. I hope you guys enjoy. A little fore warning though, nine chapters for this fic is what I planned for, but depending on how everything goes it might end up being a few chapters shorter, or longer.

_Available only this moon cycle and best enjoyed with a spoonful of honey. Home-brewed over the essence of a firebird-_

Or at least that’s what he wrote on the labels.

Yuzuru Hanyu is a witch, has been from the day he was born. In fact, his entire family consists of long-lived witches making a living doing ordinary jobs. And for one Yuzuru Hanyu, that means handwriting overly dramatic descriptions for whatever new tea blend his boss comes up with for the month.

_Draught of Love — A special blend of sweet osmanthus, gentle chamomile and rosebuds harvested from Titania’s garden. Good for those looking for companionship, romantic or otherwise. One fresh cup and the queen's blessings shall be yours_

Yuzuru scoffed at his own writing. The grandiose words are all just a marketing campaign, obviously. Tea is tea is tea after all... Well, tea and a little extra something. After all, there’s a reason why the little tea shop down the street has been getting more customers since Yuzuru started working there, and it’s not just the tea. But no one needs to know that.

The rusty bell by the door rang and he put his _quill_ away. “Welcome to the Grey Coven, will you be joining us for tea?”

The man who walked in has tanned skin and brown hair. He looks to be about Yuzuru's height, but with at least twice the muscle mass. “I’m here to pick up an order, actually”

Yuzuru clicked his tongue, accent. “What is your name?”  
“Laura Fernandéz.”  
At that Yuzuru let out a quiet laugh as he flipped through the order book. “Girlfriend?”  
It was the man’s turn to laugh. “Older sister.”

Yuzuru crossed out _Laura Fernandéz_ from the yellowed page and turned around to pick up a decorated parcel. “Well, Sir Laura Fernandéz’s brother, one jar of Sugar Plum Fairy, one tea leaf sampler pack and one pack of our special house blend. Is that correct?”

The man took his time looking down at the parcel, looking back and forth to his phone. For a moment Yuzuru almost picked up his pen. “Yeah, and hey what’s this one.” He pointed at one of the unlabeled jars on the counter top.

Yuzuru straightened his posture, the wooden floor creaking under his weight. “That’s our special blend for next month, it’s a herbal black tea with lavender and rose. These jars won’t be available to our customers until next week, but if you would like, you can take a seat and I can brew you a pot.”

The man tapped his stubbled chin, “Does it do anything special? Like, health benefits and stuff?”

“It’s made of flowers hand-picked from Titania’s garden. They say that the queen is so lovely, even the flowers from her gardens are blessed.”

“Do you know someone named Titania?” the man asked, brown eyes flickering in amusement.

“Yes, she’s a lovely lady.” That first part wasn’t a lie.

The man chuckled and grabbed a jar from another display. “How about this one then?”

Yuzuru reached down for a smaller jar with the same label from under the counter. “It’s another black tea, this one is infused with rosemary and butterfly pea, as well as ribbons of dried yuzu peel. A favourite blend of the lady Nótt, good for the spirit and the mind, one sip and you will have only pleasant dreams tonight. It’s a favourite with our visitors” He unscrewed the jar lid and offered it to the man.

“I’ll take the jar then, how much?” the man grinned.

“That will be fifteen dollars, but if you buy another large jar, I can give you both for twenty-five.”

“I’ll take two then.”

Yuzuru nodded and wrapped the two glass jars in brown paper and twine, gently sliding it to the man with a small bow.

“Here is everything you asked for Sir Laura Fernandéz’s brother.”

“I have an actual name you know.”

“Ah?” A pleasant smile entertained itself on Yuzuru’s lips

“Javier, Javier Fernandéz,” the man grinned

“Have a good day then, Sir Javier Fernandéz.” Yuzuru watched the man, Javier Fernandéz, walk away with an armful of tea leaves.

The rest of the day went by writing several labels and customers walking in and out. Normally he would be home before the sun begin to set, but just for today his shift will end at ten. By nine-fifteen the streets outside was empty as most people are either heading home or having dinner somewhere in the other side of town. Yuzuru decided to begin closing up shop. He looked out the glass windows to make sure no one was nearby. When he decided the coast is clear, he begin putting away the displays; delicately decorated tea cups and partially filled glass jars rushed to the wooden cupboards, arranging themselves into a neat display.

“Pooh, help me clean the floor!”

A yellow bear in red robes floated into the room, furred paws and muzzle sticky with golden honey.

“I really wish you'd stop eating the honey, I can’t keep enchanting the tea every time we run out, and boss isn't happy about us having to stock up every week”

_Blink._

A sigh. “Here, watch the broom for me will you, I’m going to make sure the tea pots don’t try to push each other off the sink again.”  
Yuzuru walked off towards the kitchen, tonelessly humming over the sound of ceramic clinking. From the other room, Pooh's mellow singing kept the brooms company.

_"Dum de dum de dum de dum de dum dum  
Dum de dum de dum de dum de dum"_

“Is that a teddy bear?” 

For the first time in his life, prodigy witch Yuzuru Hanyu nearly chocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was fine. Also, sorry if there were any errors, I've re-read this several times myself and made some corrections, but I don't have anyone to beta for me so I might have missed some stuff here or there. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon :)


	2. Sugar and Spice and a House in Madrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic :)

* * *

When one Javier Fernandéz decided he wanted to stop by the tea shop on his way home, he didn’t expect to find self-sweeping brooms and a singing _teddy bear_ behind the counter.

“Welcome to the Grey Coven, c-can I interest you in tea?”

Javier snapped his hanging jaw shut. A whaft of _cinnamon_ and _sweet roasted chestnuts_ filled the room and Javier saw, the boy from earlier stood behind the counter holding the now flailing teddy bear in his arms. From behind the boy’s shoulder’s, Javier can see a cluster of cups and cutlery running amuck through the air.

“Are those spoons…flying?”

“What??!” The boy snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Javier can hear cutlery and ceramics smash onto the floor.

For one extended second, time stopped and all but died. Javier stared at the boy, and the boy stared back, both holding their breaths and a million thoughts circle through their heads.

Javier was first to break the silence, he turned around, reaching for the door, his wrist turning on the brass door knob. “Yeah, so you look really busy, sooooooo I think I’ll just come back tomorrow morning instead-”

Something whizzed past his ear. “Did you just throw a knife at me?!”

“Pooh!”

A thing slammed into his face, knocking him off his feet and onto the hardwood floor.

“Motherf- oh MY GOD”

Something, a chair, ran into him from behind, knocking him off his feet and forcing him to sit down. A… rope(?), started to wrap around his torso, forcing his back flat against the hard back.

Javier groaned. Really all he wanted was get a little extra something to gift to his parents the next time they visit, and _maybe_ drop off his phone number to the boy working the counter. Go figured, this is what he gets for being trying to be nice.

The _thing_ on his face disappeared and Javier can smell burning  _cigarettes_. In front of him, the boy kneeled, a bright red flush creeping down to his neck from his face. The boy’s eyes were comically wide, with tears threatening to fall. He was the textbook definition of a deer in the headlights, and for a second Javier almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Javier thrashed, or at least tried to with his entire torso being tied down to a chair. “What the hell, let me go!”

The boy flinched back. “Calm down? Can we please calm down?”

Javier stopped thrashing, closing his eyes and taking deep, long breaths. The boy straightened his posture and two chairs dragged themselves behind the boy.

He sent the boy a glare. “Talk.”

The boy sit down, from the corner of his eyes Javier can see the teddy bear climb up its chair. There’s an arm wave and the windows slammed shut.

 _Click._ The door locked.

Damn.

The boy returned his glare, his breath fast and shallow. “What…. What do you want to know?”

Javier raised an eyebrow. “ _This._ What’s all _this_ ,” he shakes his head around to emphasize his point.

The boy exhaled loudly and let out a small cough. “I… am a… witch.” He whispered.

What.

“You’re a what?”

“I’m a witch,” the boy repeated, louder this time.

If Javier isn’t already staring, he would be now. “I heard you the first time. What?”

The boy sighed, gesturing to his left. “Pooh.”

“Hello, Mr. Man.”

Javier whipped his head to the teddy bear, who’s now waving its stubby arms at him. “That thing talks?”

“I can sing too, quite well I reckon.”

“Aaaand this is Pooh, my familiar,” the boy gestured.

Javier stared

“I understand this is a little out-.”

“Aren’t witches girls?”

“What?” The boy is staring back at him now.

Javier cleared his throat, “you’re a… you’re a boy right? Aren’t witches women?”

The boy blinked, “I mean… not necessarily. Most witches are women, but it’s not really a gender specific term- wait you believe me? Just like that?”

If he wasn’t so sure the boy in front of him could probably maim him, he would have brought down his chair, laughing. “I mean, that teddy bear just talked.”

The boy stared at him. 1…2…3… _Exhale_. “ So, um… you’re okay with… this?”

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? Unless you’re going to curse me or something… you’re not going to curse me, right?”

“No! No cursing. It’s just, you humans have a history of ah… not liking us… with the witch hunt and the burn at the stake thing.”

 _Ah… wait a minute-_ “I’m not going to burn you to death, my god, this is 2018 what the hell do you think I am?!”

The boy shrugged and waved his hand. The rope tying Javier down disappeared, and a tray of cups and a tea pot floated into the room. “You can never be too careful, plus, witch hunter is still a viable career option in most parts of the world.” Javier watched as the tea pot poured its contents into the cups. “Do you want some?”

Javier rolled his shoulders, rotated his arms, and watched as a filled cup slowly floated towards him. “Sure, I guess.” He grabbed the cup, its weight making itself present in his hands.

“That one is poisoned.”

Javier dropped the cup in his hands only to watch it dance around midair. In the background of his sudden panic, he could hear the boy let out a honking laughter. “I’m kidding! There’s no poison, I promise.”

Javier took the floating cup and glared at it suspiciously, “what’s in it?”

The boy wheezed slightly, bringing a hand to muffle his remaining giggles, “it’s just the _Draught of Love_ stuff I told you about earlier: black tea and flowers from Titania’s gardens.”

Javier stared at the boy, unimpressed. Slowly, he blew on the cup and carefully brought it to his lips, smelling the floral tea and _poplar leaves_. “This is good. Is it magic or something?”

“Nah, the Titania thing is just a marketing ploy, this is just plain black tea.” The boy took a sip from his own cup.

Beside the boy, Javier can see _Pooh_ attempting to lick a jar of honey clean. “Wait… since you’re real, witches I mean, does that mean Titania-”

“She’s real, don’t bother trying to meet her though, she doesn’t come here much nowadays.”

The boy suddenly got up, and with him the cups, and Pooh, lifted into the air. “I can pour you another cup if you want, but I should probably start cleaning up the kitchen, so you’re going to have to excuse me for cutting this short.”

Javier got up from his chair and watched as the boy clapped his hands. Shattered pieces of broken plates pieced themselves together, and brooms and dustpans sweep through the wooden floor. _So this is what magic looks like_.

“Well this is just housekeeping stuff, basic Witching 101 you know?”

_Wonder what else he can do then_

“I can talk to animals, charm people, read fortunes and all that nice stuff.”

 _That’s cool, wait a second-_ “you can read minds?”

The boy giggled, “no, you said it out loud.”

Javier can feel himself blush.

“Mr. Man your face is awfully red.”

The boy’s laughter grows louder and he begin to throw his head back, his face contorting itself from delight. Javier opened his mouth to complain before the boy’s laughter slowly died down and he flashed Javier a wide smile, teeth and all.

“Ummmm.” For some reason, Javier couldn’t find it in himself to speak.

A large coat and deep scarf walked up to the boy, pulling themselves around his slight frame. Pooh jumped onto the boy’s shoulders, climbing down to bury itself(himself?) inside the too-large coat. “Well, I should be going now, you probably should too.”

Javier snapped himself out of his thoughts. “Right…. Right!”

The door opened and the chilly night air filled the darkened room. Javier watched the boy’s retreating back and tentatively followed, letting the dying moonlight drown his vision. The boy walks away from the little tea shop, to the _opposite direction_ of where Javier is going. “Do you need anyone to walk with?” _Crap_.

An abrupt stop and the boy turned around. “I’m witch you know, no one is going to hurt me, especially not at _night_.”

 _Crap, crap, crap, now what does everyone always say, abandon ship?_ “I mean, I just thought you might like to talk or who knows maybe you’ll come across a witch hunter or something, not that I’d be able to help you then but-”

Javier felt his lips clamped themselves shut, and in front of him the boy made a shushing motion with his fingers. The boy walked towards him, one foot in front of the other, and felt a finger poke his chest. Javier inhaled, long and deep, taking the scent of _rain_ and a familiar perfume.  _Balenciaga Florabotanica._ Looking down, Javier can see a warm glow spread itself across his body, crackling inside his veins before fading away into nothing.

“There, that should keep you warm until you get home.” The boy turned around and begin to walk away _again_.

Javier’s lips _unzip_ themselves. “What’s your name?”

Halt. For a second Javier swore he was going to wake up in his bed, breaking in cold sweat to the warmth of sunlight and everything now disappearing as if this is all a dream, but the boy turned around and flashed him a soft smile. “Call me Yuzuru.” _Yuzuru_ waved at him, before turning away one last time that night, his footsteps slowly fading.

One second… two… Javier turned around, beginning to walk away, to the direction of his home, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. He can still smell the damp grass and the florals of his mother's perfume stuck to his coat. He walked, blowing warm breaths into the winter air, inhaling the collar of his coat, the dew drops morphing into dark tobacco. He placed a hand to his chest, where the magical warmth glowed from under his skin.

It smells like sugar and chocolate sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone reading this is having a good day, thank you for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed. No, I've never been to Madrid, what I wrote was just based on a quick Google search.
> 
> Side note: I'm a bit upset over Rostelecom right now, so please excuse some small errors as I might have missed them when I was proof reading earlier today.


	3. Muffins Before 8 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. Sorry for not updating last week. I was gone all weekend because of Thanksgiving and all that stuff. Anyway, not much plot progression in this one, it's mostly just fluff and just a quick check up on Yuzuvier's relationship so far... because after last week I think that's what everyone needs.

“Welcome to the Grey Coven, will you be joining us for tea?”

Javier watched another early morning customer rush in for a quick order. He takes a sip from his cup.

“One large of the house blend with cream, no sugar to-go!”

“That will be five dollars… thank you!”

Javier stood up from his seat in the far corner and walked up the counter, standing right behind the only other customer, insane enough to stop by a tea shop at the very edge of the street, at seven fifteen o’clock in the morning.

Yuzuru walked out the kitchen with a cup in his hand. Javier watched him hand it over to the middle-aged woman in front of him with a smile.

“Large house blend with cream, no sugar.”

“Thank you dear, have a good day”

“Have a good day, save travels.”

The woman left, along with her coffee. Yuzuru rolled his eyes and sent Javier an amused stare. “What _else_ do you need today Sir Fernandéz?”

Javier responded with a playful glare. “I’d like another banana muffin _please_.”

Yuzuru scoffed. “Pooh, one banana muffin!”

The yellow bear floated into the room, a furred head and a banana muffin sticking out of a ceramic _Hunny_ pot.

“One banana muffin for, um… Sir Javier Fernandéz.”

Javier grabbed the muffin from Pooh’s honey covered paw. “Thank you Pooh.”

“Well, you’re welcome” the bear let out a small _hoho_ and disappeared back behind the patterned curtains.

Javier stared at the curtains where Pooh floated away and pointed, “you know he’s eating all the honey again right?”

Yuzuru groaned, “don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“I don’t have to be in the club until eight, it’s only a five minute drive from here.”

Javier grinned and raised his hand, taking a large bite out of the muffin, “plus I’m a customer, aren’t you supposed to want me to stay and buy your stuff?”

Yuzuru pouted and let out a subtle huff, “not if they’re annoying and getting crumbs all over the floor.” He made a motion behind him, causing a broom to zoom into his outstretched hand.

“It’s a part of the Fernandéz charm, runs in the family. This is really good by the way,” Javier shoved the last bite of sweet pastry into his mouth, mumbling enthusiastically through his own chewing.

“Why do you keep coming here anyway?”

Javier throw a questioning look and swallowed, “what do you mean?”

A shrug. “I figured after a few days of me cursing your orders you would just stop coming by.”

Javier winced. Yuzuru is creative, Javier can give him that as he begin remembering all the frogs that magically materialized in the back of his throat and the multiple times he showed up at the club only capable of making different animal noises. One particularly delicious double chocolate chip muffin had turned his hair a bright, traffic cone orange with glow-in-the-dark polka dots.

“Well… I guess, but I mean, they’re harmless” His ego took a beating on polka dot hair day, but nothing else happened, and at least the kids were impressed with his glow-in-the-dark hair.

“I guess, but what if one day I decide I want to turn you inside out or something,” Yuzuru hummed out.

“…You can do that?” Javier asked, clearly bewildered.

“Well, in theory. I do it all the time to get rare ingredients off of plants, never tried it on a human, but I don’t see why I can’t… wait, that’s not the point, I can curse you with worse things, aren’t you scared?” Yuzuru snapped, giving Javier a serious look.

Javier leaned down, resting his elbow on the countertop, fingers tapping his stubbled chin, “are you going to?”

“Not unless you try to get a witch hunter on me,” Yuzuru huffed.

“Then we’re good,” Javier tilted his head upwards, his eyes meeting Yuzuru’s, “look, you’re interesting, so now I get to know you, and Pooh, and you don’t have to keep telling everyone your best friend is a teddy bear.”

“Hey!”

“Look it’s weird, I know you don’t think it’s weird and no one else ever told you it’s weird, but it’s weird.” Javier straightened his back, now standing on full height, he reached out to the sulking witch in front of him.

“Stop patting my head, that’s weird and I can curse you,” Yuzuru mumbled.

Javier chuckled and draw back his hand, “you’re so cute.”

Yuzuru glared half-heartedly, before he broke into a smile and nudged the broom in his hand towards Javier. “Here.”

Javier’s smile disappears, morphing into a confused frown. “Wait- wha?”

A mischievous glint flashed through Yuzuru’s eyes, “can’t have crumbs all over the floor this early in the morning after all, first impressions are important.”

“Can’t you just make the broom sweep itself?”

“I can’t risk strangers walking in on me using magic.”

“I need to be at the club by 8!”

“You have half an hour then! Get started!”

“Yuzuru!”

Yuzuru looked up, staring at Javier directly in the eye.

“Yuzuru stop-”

A pout.

“Stop giving me that look, Yuzuru”

He’s still pouting.

“Yuzuru come on, I can’t-”

“Habi~”

“Yuzuru you’re being ridiculous. You can do this faster, I don’t have time, I need to leave, I’m not doing it!”

. . .

“Javier, you’re ten minutes late! Where the hell were you?!”

Javier winced between heavy breathing, having the head coach, Brian, yell at you this early in the morning is not fun.  After Yuzuru decided the floor was clean enough, Javier had run out of the café to his car at record speed. He then proceeded to speed the entire drive, nearly running over two red lights and was mere centimeters away from crashing into three different cars. Important life lesson: Yuzuru has the single most powerful pout Javier has ever encountered, this coming from someone who works with kids on a regular basis.

“I took the wrong turn on my way,” Javier stuttered out.

Brian stared, unimpressed, “really? You’ve making the same drive for nearly  _five_ _years_ and you just took the wrong turn?”

“I was tired and didn’t pay attention.” Javier lied.

The air tensed and time slowed down for what seemed like days, both parties standing in odd silence before Brian sighed, “whatever, go get changed, your 8 a.m. class is waiting.

Javier let out a strangled wince, “yes, sir,” he saluted unenthusiastically.

Brian rolled his eyes, his previous irritation melting off into an amused annoyance.  He gives Javier a light pat on the shoulders and left the room.

Javier let out a loud breath of relief, before he turns to head to the changing room, his bag dragging on the floor behind him. Yuzuru owes him for this and Javier was going to make sure he gets the muffin he deserves tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. Witch!Yuzuru has a bit of a sadistic streak, but he's harmless, promise. He'll make it up to Javier eventually when they get to know each other better... maybe.
> 
> Anyway, I have the next chapter started, but I'm not sure if I can get it up next week because of finals, so sorry in advanced if there's no update next week.


	4. Pumpkin Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm alive, sorry for a month of no updates. Classes and the holidays back-to-back, I had so much free time and got so lazy and ended up sleeping all day for most of December ;(

About one month since _the Incident_ , Javier is currently sitting in the little corner tea shop, sipping on an overly sweetened serving of hot darjeeling, served in an oversized cup he was pretty sure is actually a soup bowl.

The customers are sporadic, despite the particularly early time of day. The usually quiet morning is buzzing with overlapping chatters and constant footsteps. Just this morning, Javier’s early visit to the tea shop nearly turned into a battle to the death for his favourite seat. Right by the second left-most window, barely off from being a perfectly straight line from the counter.

Javier watched Yuzuru push out order after order towards the piling hoard of customers. He almost felt sorry for Yuzuru, as he watched the witch’s perfectly tousled hair slowly coming undone from whatever extremely convenient spell Javier is convinced Yuzuru uses every morning when he wakes up. That being said Javier works with children on a daily basis and to an extent, obnoxious parents.

“Order for……. Karl Marx…”

Javier chuckled. That’s a new best order name he’s heard. A preppy looking man walked up to the counter, grabbing his order, and walking out the door with stacks of paper close to overflowing from his bag.

At some point, the rush of customers ended and the little shop calmed down just the slightest. Javier walked up to the counter, wallet in hand.

“One banana muffin for Sir Fernandez.”

“Awww, you remember my order,” Javier mockingly cooed as he hand over a five-dollar bill to the huffing witch.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, putting away the crumpled currency, “I’m keeping the change as tip.”

Javier shrugged, he’s okay with that. “I didn’t know it gets this busy in the morning.”

“Order for David!” another order appeared on the countertop. “Apparently more people need extra caffeine in the morning on Decembers.” Yuzuru answered as he boxed away some kind of berry dessert from the display case.

“By the way, I won’t be here this evening, so don’t come here looking for a free muffin after work.”

An imaginary exclamation mark appeared in Javier’s head. “Is something wrong?”

Yuzuru placed two more prepared trays on the counter. “Not really, I’m going to go to the Night Bazaar to buy some… witch… stuff?”

“So it’s like a witch market? With real witch-y stuff?”

 Yuzuru shrugged. “More accurately, it’s for anyone with magical heritage, but yeah, that’s about it.”

Javier light up. “So it’s like… Diagon Alley?”

The witch blinked.

“You know… like Harry Potter… the book? The movie?”

“Umm…” Yuzuru stuttered. “It’s like an outdoor market with tents and stuff… except they sell magical things instead of vegetables.”

“… oh.” Javier shrugged away his fantasy-like perception of the magic world.

“I mean what did you expect? …some kind of giant city with a dragon guarding the gates?”

Javier can feel his face heat up. _‘Yes,’_ he wanted to say, but decided he was too proud to do so. Mentally, Javier made a note pledging to himself to never let Yuzuru read or watch Harry Potter, _ever_.

“So where is it?” Javier swallowed his embarrassment.

“Dunno, I’ll need to check the app.” The witch waved off as he tiptoed to Javier’s side of the counter.

To say the least, Javier is nothing less of baffled. “There’s… there’s an app?”

Yuzuru scoffed. “Well it’s the 21st century… there’s an app for everything nowadays.”

Javier cleared his throat, unsure of what to think of his newly acquired information, “… right…”

Yuzuru took out a spray bottle and a small cloth from his stained apron and begin wiping down a nearby table, “if you want, you can come with me.”

“I can do that?? I can just come in?” Javier gurgled out.

There was a small pause, before Yuzuru took out a paper towel and wiped the table top dry. “Well, yeah I guess. Normal humans usually can’t find it because of wards and charms, but there’s no actual rule against humans,” Yuzuru straightened his posture and walks towards another empty table. “There’s some discrimination against humans with… certain groups, but we can always pass you off the as a changeling, or potentially a wizard.”

Javier let out a convinced hum, taking a seat on a nearby empty chair. A market filled with magical people sounds like something he’d dream up when he was a kid… even if there’s no fire-breathing dragon under a giant building run by goblins. “Okay, where should I meet you?”

A loud _ding_ rang from the counter where a man in an expensive-looking suit rang the call bell. Yuzuru let out a quiet groan and shoved the spray bottle down his apron pocket. “Don’t worry about it, you’ll see later.”

The shop bell rang several times.

Javier head back to his table, gathering his bag and winter coat. He watched Yuzuru’s hands slowly turn into a hectic blur of drinking cups and currency.

The next wave is here.

. . .

Javier groaned and gracelessly slumped down to the boards. A chuckle came from above him, and he felt a light pat on his back.

“You did good today Javi.”

Javier glared at the Canadian man in front of him, “easy for you, you didn’t have to pin down an insane kid who wants to jump a quad.”

Brian let out a hardy laugh and gave Javier a light shove. “I’ll give you an extra granola bar today, come on.”

Javier slowly shifted his full weight on his feet and followed Brian out of the rink.

“Javi!”

Javier whipped his head around. _Don’t worry about it, huh._

“Hey Yuzuru, I hope it was okay that I left you with Jason… I know he can be a little enthusiastic," Brian piped up.

Javier stared at Brian.

“Jason is nice and…” Yuzuru pulled out a paper box from his backpack, and Javier can see a sliver of gold fur, coated in honey, sticking out from between the unzipped bag. “It’s not much, but thank you for being nice to me.”

“Thank you so much Yuzu, what is it?” Brian peeked inside the box, hands fiddling with the decorative piece of twine.

“Pumpkin cupcake from the shop, Javier told me you liked those.”

Javier threw Yuzuru a look, suddenly alarmed. _What?_

Yuzuru passed back a challenging stare. _Later_ , Javier got the message.

“I didn’t know you two talk about me, well thank you for the cake. Javier, you can go ahead and leave early.” Brian waved at the two and head off, paper box in hand.

Yuzuru waved back, a grin on his face. “He’s nice.”

Javier blinked rapidly, his mind running circles, still unable to fully process the conversation, “how do you know him? Also, I never told you he likes pumpkin cake.”

“He started coming by the shop two weeks ago, we talk a little whenever he visits.”

“U-huh,” Javier nodded, slowly letting everything sink in, “and the pumpkin cake thing?”

“He commented on my perfume, that’s what he said it smells like.”

“I don’t get it.”

Yuzuru hummed, an amused expression playing on his features, “the perfume I wear, it’s an original recipe, always smells like something the person smelling it likes.”

“So it’s another witch thing… that makes sense… I think…” Javier picked up his bag, “alright, I’m ready.”

Yuzuru scrunched up his face, “Javi smells, go shower and change.”

 _Oh yeah_. Javier let out a cough and turned towards the changing room, “I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Javier I have muffins, I’ll wait in the lobby.” The witch wandered off, hand flailing a brown paper bag.

. . .

“So why did we have to take my car, don’t you guys have a cab, or a Knight Bus type thing?”

Yuzuru let out a light laugh, “Javi silly, what if normal people walk in by accident? Or if a hunter finds out?”

“I mean there’s apparently an _app_ for it,” Javier scoffed.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you can just get it in the app store, you have to download it from someone else who has the app.” Yuzuru poked Javier’s shoulder, “turn right on the sign.”

“Yuzuru are you sure? We’re going to a pretty crowded area.” Javier slowly turned the car.

“Yes, pass through two more intersections then turn right again.”

“…Yuzuru that’s a circle, we’ll be going back to where we were.”

“That’s what the app says, Pooh tell him.”

“Ooh yes, the app is always right, Mr. Javi,” a muffle voice came from the backseat.

Javier groaned to himself, he forgot Pooh is still there. “Let me get some muffin.”

A spiced pastry floated upwards, and Javier leaned forward for a large bite. “What’s this? Some kind of spice?”

“Pumpkin spice, leftover from making Brian’s cake.” Yuzuru took a bite off another pastry from the bag.

The car slowly turned to another street. “We’re here.”

Javier looked at Yuzuru, unsure of how to react “we were already here before, there’s nothing here.”

The witch put on an impish expression, a slim finger pointing to a nearby alley, “That was one hour ago Javi. Look, there’s a hellhound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry for any typos, I've re-read it several times, but I probably missed a couple things. I realise the pace has been a bit slow so far, but I'm hoping it'll speed up soon now that most every plot-relevant thing has been introduced.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
